


Death's Big Change

by Minecraft69696969



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minecraft69696969/pseuds/Minecraft69696969





	Death's Big Change

Death was pissed.

No, not pissed. He was fuming; no one ever understood him, no one ever cared to hear his side of the story, no one ever thought about how hard his job was. All throughout history, Death was repudiated, seen as something evil, sometimes even associated with the devil.

However, he was none of those things. He was just a cosmic entity with a job, a duty which he is obligated by God to complete. Of course, he has tried to explain his pains many times to the souls he reaped, but none of them actually took his word to heart; they were all either desperate; begging even, to return to the world of the living, or excited to meet their deceased friends and relatives.

If only someone would understand me, Death thought as he flew into a hospital and hovered over a dying man. He was in his 30s, and of Caucasian descent. His head was completely bald, his face was pale, and there was a massive scar across his face, possibly from a fight or sports injury. He has a case of terminal leukemia and is suffering through extreme agony.

“Pull it.” said a doctor, with a voice filled with sadness. His assistance nurse silently removed the life support line from his nose and pulled the many syringes out of his body. A few seconds later, the heart rate monitor gave a loud beep, marking his death. “Name: John Hans. Time of death: September 30, 2017, 8:34 pm.” the doctor muttered, recording everything down on his clipboard.

About a minute later, John’s spirit finally appeared to Death. “Gramps?” he asked, stumbling backward, eyes wide, like he saw a ghost, “am I dead?” Death gave him a kind smile; he always appeared to people in the form of a deceased loved one, it made his job a lot easier.

“Yes you are.” Death answered, “now please, you need to come with me, for I will be taking you to a better place.”

“No!” John cried, “I don’t want to go! I don’t want my old man to lament my death! I don’t want to leave my career! Why do you hate me?”

“John, please.” Death sighed, the patience levels dropping into the negatives, “I don’t hate you, I am just trying to do my job.” I’m done. He thought, anger filling his eyes, I’m not dealing with your bullshit anymore.

And then he did something that he has never done before: he resurrected someone. Death wasn’t even sure how he did it; all he knew was that he did. The anger of being constantly misunderstood has finally pushed him to his breaking point. If John wanted his life back, fine, then he could have it.

John spluttered back to life, scaring the doctors out of their wits. Death then placed a hand gently onto John’s chest, curing him of his cancer and healing the scar on his face before storming off.

Now Death wasn’t sure what he was going to do; he knew he can’t keep bringing people back to life, for, without death, life is meaningless. But maybe John would listen to him, maybe John might understand his pain, maybe John might be the one who was finally willing to listen.

I will have a talk with him tomorrow.

The next day rolls around and Death is already feeling better. That small abandonment of duty was all it took for him to vent out his anger. He had never really known why teens enjoyed rebelling until today; rebellional thoughts were a good refuge. Taking the form of a muscular, dark young man, Death confidently strolled up John’s dwelling and placed a series of firm knocks on his door.

“Who is it?” John’s voice sounded from behind the door.

“Did you forget about night already?” Death chuckled, “now can you please invite me in? I do not wish to infringe upon the laws set by your people.” 

“Leave!” John’s voice roared, followed by a loud clicking. “You hear that? I have a shotgun! Now if you don’t want a bullet through the head, I suggest you walk away and never come back!”

Death felt a thick layer of ice forming around his heart. He saved the man’s life, and possibly his father’s as well, and yet he is repaid with a gun threat. If no one would understand me, I would make them understand.

He phased through the solid wood door as if it were nothing but a veil of mist just as John fired a round into his chest. The bullets harmlessly bounced off him as he yanked the shotgun out of John’s hand and twisted it into a knot.

“I hate my job!” he shouted in John’s face, as he cowered against the wall, “I work 24/7 making sure souls get into the afterlife, and yet all you people do is complain. I am expected to appear every time one of you kicks the bucket, and yet no one ever compliments me for my good work. I have to kill so many good people each day, and yet all the sinners go unpunished. Life isn’t fair.”

“Then make it fair.” John quivered trying to shrink into the wall he was leaning against. He said this without thinking, but the impact they had was humongous; maybe fairness was the key! Maybe it was time to change the phrase, there is no fairness in death.

“That’s it!” Death exclaimed and smiled a genuine smile before heading out the door, leaving John wide-eyed and trembling. Everyone always complained about Death being unfair, they always said that Death takes too many good lives while leaving the evil ones be.  
He should not, no, he could not force others to change, to understand him as he has just witnessed, but he could understand others and change himself accordingly. Then, maybe, just maybe, mankind would lose their hostility towards him and finally begin to see him for the hardworking entity that he is.

“Thank you, John, for helping me see the issue in my ways.”

The next morning, a series of miracle cures and accounts of unpunished criminals dropping dead appeared all over the news...


End file.
